bstard_greyhawkfandomcom-20200215-history
577 CY
577 CY was the 577th year of the Common Year reckoning, following 576 CY and preceding 578 CY. Canonical events Bastard Greyhawk-specific events Fireseek *'Fireseek 4:' After some four months of enslavement to the Glantrian sorceress Calania Silverfrost (see Goodmonth 24, 576), Eloom escapes from her home with the aid of Tharak. The pair buy passage on a river boat and are smuggled out of Glantri City. *'Fireseek 5:' Almax visits Carlon, Earthramus, Gilitar, Nanolth, Clay, and Drebb in Ylaruam. The archmage tells Carlon, Earthramus, and Nanolth that he had lost track of their whereabouts when they first left Oerth (see Wealsun 17, 576). By the time he had divined their location, they had already been captured by the slavers (see Reaping 24, 576). Unable to intervene directly at this time, Almax asked his old friend Fingolfin (castellan of the Keep on the Borderlands) for aid, who sent Kirigi, Elthrazin, Tharak, and Helmar to help them escape. The archmage tells them to continue waiting in Ylaruam for another month or so, which should allow time for Eloom to arrive, because Fingolfin wants him to return to Oerth with the others. *'Fireseek 11:' Eloom and Tharak's riverboat reaches the city of Darokin, capitol of the Republic of Darokin. *'Fireseek 12:' Early that morning, before dawn, Eloom and Tharak steal a pair of horses and leave Darokin. *'Fireseek 24:' Eloom and Tharak reach Selenica. Tharak informs Eloom that he has business to attend to in the city, and tells the halfling to travel east, to the desert city of Ylaruam, where await his comrades. He also tells Eloom to wait a few more days after reaching Ylaruam, for his brother Elthrazin to arrive. *'Fireseek 25:' Eloom leaves Selenica on horseback. Readying *'Readying 1:' Eloom reaches the oasis of Parsa, on the western edge of the Alasiyan Desert. *'Readying 2:' Eloom trades his horse in for a camel and leaves Parsa. *'Readying 10:' Eloom arrives in Ylaruam, and joins Carlon, Earthramus, Gilitar, Nanolth, Clay, and Drebb at The Black Veil. The Flamebringers are finally reunited as free men for the first time since their capture on Reaping 24, 576, over six months ago. *'Readying 13, 577:' Elthrazin arrives at the Black Veil in Ylaruam. He tells the Flamebringers that Almax should be there soon. Elthrazin gives Eloom a scroll with orders from Fingolfin to return to Oerth with the others and gather information on that world. *'Readying 14, 577:' Almax arrives at the Black Veil. He teleports the entire group to Specularum, and tells them to go to Minrothad, capitol of the island nation of the Minrothad Guilds. The archmage vanishes once more, leaving the Flamebringers on their own. The party spends that night at the Flying Hamhock Tavern in Specularum (see Reaping 2, 576 and Patchwall 7, 576). *'Readying 15, 577:' While at the dockyards with Earthramus, Eloom, Gilitar, and Nanolth, Carlon charms a local shipwright into handing over a brand-new drakkar to the party. Gilitar names the ship Amroth’s Desire. Elthrazin, Clay, and Drebb meet them at the docks with Algild, a ship captain they hire to sail the ship to Minrothad with his crew. Carlon, Earthramus, Eloom, Gilitar, Nanolth, and Elthrazin leave Specularum that afternoon. Clay and Drebb remain in Specularum. *'Readying 18, 577:' Carlon, Earthramus, Eloom, Gilitar, Nanolth, and Elthrazin reach Minrothad that afternoon aboard Amroth’s Desire. Elthrazin tells the party they must wait a few days for a ship capable of returning to Oerth to arrive. *'Readying 21, 577:' The Hell’s Destiny arrives in Minrothad. Captain Wade Garrett, remembering Carlon, Earthramus, and Nanolth from his first encounter with them some eight months before (see Wealsun, 576), agrees to take them back to Oerth. However, since their funds are not as ample as they were then, the party must earn their passage through labor. The hammership is scheduled to leave Minrothad the next morning. *'Readying 22, 577:' Carlon, Earthramus, Eloom, Gilitar, Nanolth, and Elthrazin leave Minrothad aboard the Hell’s Destiny. Over the next few days, the party becomes familiar with many members of the ship’s crew, due to having to work in close proximity to them. Notably, W. Axl Orc, the ship’s half-orc quartermaster. They also briefly encounter Weregild, the ship’s helmsman - a mysterious robed and cowled figure, who never speaks and whose face (and other body parts) remains covered.